1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hammer or other striking tool, and more particularly to hammer and handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hammers are common tools used in a variety of trades as well as by craftspersons, hobbyists, persons doing home repairs, and many others. Heavy duty hammers with relatively large and heavy heads are used for heavy work. Such heavy work subjects the hammers to the possibility that the head may come loose from the handle, that shock and vibration will travel through the handle to the user, or that the user may miss the intended target and instead strike the object with the handle of the hammer instead of the striking face of the head—a so-called over-strike. Over-strike can result in damage to the handle, possibly leading to handle breakage or the head coming loose.
A problem with many hammers and striking tools is that the head comes loose from the handle. Another problem is that while the head is often tough and durable, the handle is subject to breakage, particularly if the user misses the target with the striking face of the hammer and hits the target with the handle instead. Another issue is that a lanyard provided as a safety feature may come loose from the hammer head as a result of handle breakage or damage to the handle in the area of the lanyard hole.